1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to plant receptacles and is directed more particularly to a plant growing assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices intended to receive and retain plants and encourage the growth thereof are generally known in the art. Examples of such devices may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 1,139,883 issued May 18, 1915 to A. J. Martin; U.S. Pat. No. 2,344,202 issued Mar. 14, 1944 to E. Carlson; U.S. Pat. No. 2,556,522 issued June 12, 1951 to J. Cienfuegos, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 2,638,716 issued May 19, 1953 to F. Luipersbek; U.S. Pat. No. 2,713,752 issued July 26, 1955 to V. Sobol; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,586 issued July 29, 1975 to E. N. Caldwell.